happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
From Hero to Eternity
"From Hero to Eternity" ("Juego de Manos, Juego de Villanos") es el episodio 1.2 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio Mientras Cuddles y Giggles tienen una pelea con bolas de nieve amistosa, Giggles hace una bola de nieve, pero no se da cuenta de que esta tiene una piedra en el centro. Ella, jugando, se la tira a Cuddles. La bola de nieve golpea a Cuddles en el ojo, lo que lo deja inconsciente y sangrando. Mientras tanto, Splendid vuela hacia una lavandería en la que Pop y Cub esperan su ropa. Splendid oye los gritos de ayuda de Giggles y después de poner la ropa y el dinero en la lavadora, vuela a investigar. Cuando llega encuentra a Giggles aterrorizada de pie cerca de Cuddles, que ha dejado de moverse. Splendid comienza dando a Cuddles respiración de boca a boca, pero, debido a su súper aliento, termina inflando a Cuddles hasta que explota. A pesar de que el estallido resultante ha derribado árboles y disparó sangre y los órganos de Cuddles por todas partes, Splendid todavía escucha los latidos del corazón, colocando el oído en las costillas expuestas de Cuddles. Cuando no encuentra ninguno, se lamenta brevemente por la muerte y coloca una pieza de la piel del estómago de Cuddles en el rostro de este. La explosión de Cuddles también ha golpeado a Giggles, rompiéndole los tímpanos y afectando su equilibrio y su visión. Splendid corre hacia ella y felizmente le da una palmadita en la cabeza antes de despegar. Giggles tropieza con el borde de un acantilado y se cae en una pendiente de nieve abajo, juntando nieve a su alrededor y formando una bola de nieve. La bola de nieve que se formó mientras rodaba por la pendiente se acerca a Petunia y Toothy, que están construyendo un muñeco de nieve. Splendid oye el estruendo y se apresura para detener la bola de nieve. Desafortunadamente, traspasa la bola de nieve y Petunia y Toothy quedan atrapados en ella. Splendid vuela tras la bola de nieve y usa sus ojos láser para tratar de fundirla. Esto, sin embargo, sólo tiene éxito en cortar la bola de nieve en dos, cortando a Toothy y Petunia al mismo tiempo. Las mitades de la bola de nieve salen rodando por dos caminos diferentes, dejando a Splendid con el doble de trabajo. Él se encarga de una mitad de la bola de nieve al recoger un árbol, que tiene una casa de árbol, donde Nutty y Sniffles juegan a las damas, y lo utiliza como un bate de béisbol para golpear la bola de nieve a distancia. Esta cae en el frente de la casa de Handy, justo después de que este hubiera quitado la nieve. Enfadado, golpea el lado de su casa, que desprende una capa de hielo de la azotea, cortando la parte superior de la cabeza de Handy. Splendid vuelve a colocar el árbol en el suelo, pero la fuerza de su golpe causó que Nutty y Sniffles sean destrozados y sus restos fueran salpicados por todas las paredes de la casa del árbol. Splendid está entonces a punto de golpear a la otra mitad de la bola de nieve hacia el olvido, cuando se entera de que la máquina de lavar terminó de lavar su ropa. Abandonando su tarea, vuela de regreso a la lavandería, donde Cub se mete dentro de la cesta de ropa de Splendid por diversión. Splendid llega volando, coloca montones de ropa en la canasta, y tira toda la ropa de la cesta en la secadora, sin darse cuenta de que Cub estaba allí. Pone un poco de dinero en la secadora y se va volando. Pop se enoja porque vuela demasiado rápido. Por otra parte, Lumpy conduce un camión cisterna en la carretera, cuando ve a la otra mitad de la bola de nieve en su espejo retrovisor. Lumpy le abre el paso a la bola de nieve y luego comienza a maldecirla. De repente Splendid levanta el camión, con Lumpy dentro. Splendid vuela a las afueras de una ciudad, que es hacia donde la bola de nieve se dirige y lanza el camión de Lumpy al suelo, aplastando la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Lumpy debajo del camión. Splendid usa sus ojos láser en el camión, causando su explosión y enviando la mitad superior del cuerpo de Lumpy a volar al espacio. La bola de nieve rueda sobre el camión y se derrite por el fuego de la explosión. Esto, lamentablemente, hace que la ciudad se inunde. Para deshacerse del exceso de agua, Splendid taladra un agujero en el suelo para permitir que el agua se drene. El nivel del agua baja rápidamente, pero los ciudadanos cayeron dentro del remolino de agua que fluye por el agujero. Por suerte, el agua deja de fluir antes de que Giggles sea aspirada. Splendid vuela hacia abajo y de nuevo le da palmadas a Giggles en la cabeza, y ella se despide cuando Splendid se va volando. El suelo comienza a hacer ruido. Giggles mira en el agujero, pero sale lava y le quema la cabeza. La lava comienza a inundar la ciudad. Giggles termina corriendo por un precipicio, y se forma una nueva bola de nieve mientras rueda por otra pendiente. De vuelta en la lavandería, Splendid recoge su ropa, pero se confunde cuando ve que su ropa azul ahora estaba roja. Mira dentro de la secadora para ver que estaba llena de sangre, organosa y también estaba el gorrito de Cub.. Actuando con indiferencia, Splendid se va volando de la lavandería. Una vez más Pop se enoja. Moraleja "It all comes out in the wash!" (¡No Todo sale Limpio de la Lavadora!). Muertes #Cuddles es golpeado en el ojo con una roca, luego es inflado y explota por el aliento de Splendid. #Petunia y Toothy son cortados a la mitad por los ojos láser de Splendid. Petunia horizontalmente y Toothy verticalmente. #Sniffles y Nutty son aplastados contra las paredes de la casa del árbol. #La parte superior de la cabeza de Handy es cortada por una lámina de hielo que cae encima de él. #La parte superior del cuerpo de Lumpy sale volando hacia el espacio, donde muere por desangramiento o falta de oxígeno. #Flaky, Russell, The Mole, Cro-Marmot, Lifty y Shifty son succionados por un torbellino y quemados por la lava. #Giggles posiblemente muere por sus quemaduras. (debatible) #Cub es destrozado en una secadora. Heridas *Cuddles es golpeado y noqueado en el ojo por una roca. *Giggles cae de un precipicio y es golpeada por la caída. *Antes de morir Nutty y Sniffles son golpeados por una parte de la pared. *Giggles y casi toda la ciudad casi se ahoga por la inundación. *Si no murió Giggles fue quemada en la cabeza por la lava. Errores #Cuando Splendid corre hacia Giggles, los restos y los órganos de Cuddles desaparecen. #Cuando Giggles es lastimada por la explosión su tímpano izquierdo queda colgando, pero cuando es salvada de la bola de nieve gigante, el tímpano derecho es el que está colgando. #El precipicio no aparece hasta que es necesario para la historia. #Giggles estaba en el centro de la bola de nieve, pero no le sucedió nada cuando Splendid la cortó a la mitad. #Luego de que Splendid golpea la bola con el árbol, no lo está sosteniendo correctamente. #Es imposible que una lámina de hielo le pueda cortar la cabeza a alguien. #Excepto los cuerpos de Nutty y Sniffles, todo lo que estaba en la casa del árbol desaparece luego de que Splendid lo vuelve a colocar en su lugar. #Las herramientas en el cinturón de Handy cambian de posición una vez. #Lumpy grita cuando vuela hacia el espacio, pero eso es imposible, ya que no hay moléculas de aire en el espacio. #A pesar de la gran explosión, los edificios permanecieron en sus lugares. #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces. #Lumpy esta dentro del camión cuando Splendid lo destruye, pero de alguna manera, más tarde aparece debajo de este. #La explosión del camión es gigante, pero no hace ningún efecto. Ni siquiera deja un cráter. #Cuando la bola de nieve rueda hacia la ciudad, baja directamente por una colina nevada. Cuando vuelve la escena, la bola de nieve está en una carretera. Del mismo modo, la bola de nieve ahora se dirige en la dirección opuesta. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "The Wrong Side of the Tracks" y "And the Kitchen Sink". *La muerte de Cuddles es similar a la muerte de Toothy en Ski Patrol. *La casa del árbol es la misma que aparece en House Warming, pero tiene más detalles. *Éste es el único episodio regular donde Cro-Marmot muere. *Pop y Handy son los únicos que no mueren por culpa de Splendid. *Éste es el primer episodio de la serie de TV donde el protagonista sobrevive. *La muerte de Lumpy es similar a su herida en Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Éste es el primer episodio donde la parte inferior de la marca abdominal de Splendid es curva. *La herida de Giggles es similar a la herida de Lumpy en Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *Éste es el primer episodio de TV en mostrar a todos los personajes azules. *Extrañamente, la lavandería no es destruida por la lava. *Disco Bear, Flippy y Mime son los únicos personajes que no aparecen en este episodio. *Los protagonistas del episodio anterior tienen roles de aparición en este episodio. *Un link de Youtube hacia la parte 1 de este vídeo fue la primera cosa en ser publicada en la página oficial de Facebook de Happy Tree Friends. * Cuando Handy ve la media bola de nieve, se le puede oír decir "What the...?" (Pero qué...) Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:From Hero to Eternity Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:One Foot in the Grave Categoría:Episodios de Navidad Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Splendid